Agradecimiento
by lexazure
Summary: 3 tahun bersaa Kusaka terasa begitu cepat. Ketika ia pergi, hanya satu kata yang tertinggal. For BVF 2 June. Author enggak bisa login. Di publish Mizune Tsuchiaki. Mind RnR?


Gadis berambut ungu itu menatap tumpukan barang yang berserakan di hadapannya. Barang-barang yang telah menemani kehidupannya selama 17 tahun di dunia.

Dengan cermat ia memilah-milah setiap barang yang ada, mengelompokkannya, lalu menaruh semuanya ke dalam beberapa kardus besar. Tak lupa ia menyediakan satu kardus bertuliskan "SAMPAH" untuk barang-barang yang dibuang.

Sesekali ia tersenyum, ketika menemukan foto-foto masa kecilnya. Ia sedikit mengernyit heran melihat laporan kenakalan dari gurunya semasa SD masih ada. Ada cat kuku pemberian Rangiku sahabatnya—yang tak pernah ia pakai karena warnanya mencolok,

Di tumpukan itu, ia juga menemukan diary pemberian dari ibunya, tempat ia mencurahkan segala perasaannya.

PLUK!

Sesuatu jatuh dari salah satu halaman diary itu. Selembar foto yang telah menguning.  
>Sepasang mata ambernya menatap foto tersebut tanpa berkedip. Foto seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan mata ungu.<p>

Diam-diam Senna tersenyum sedih. Tangannya hendak menaruh foto itu ke kardus sampah. Namun yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk terdiam. Ingatannya kembali ke masa dimana dirinya masih belum seperti sekarang.

.

.

.  
>A present for Bleach Vivariation Festival June 2011: Different Serenade<br>For my rival, GG & Alex…  
>…also an apologize fic for all (Mizune Tsuchiaki, Hanabi Kaori, Kurosaki Mitsuki, Jeanne Jaques San, aRaRaNcHa, .., Just a Human, and all authors of Fandom Bleach Indonesia)<p>

.

Agradecimiento  
>[© Lilium Lexazure, June 2011]<br>Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>Thank You! © Home Made Kazoku<br>Warning: AU, AR, OOC, Typo (s), Crack pair.  
>Word (s) count: 2184 words<p>

.

.

.

_Far away far away__  
><em>_Even if we're widely separated in the flow of time__  
><em>_The memories of the days we spent together__  
><em>_Will never ever fade away__  
><em>_Friends, and family, and lovers, and all the people we met__  
><em>_"Thank You!" it's thanks to everyone__  
><em>_Again from tomorrow on we can advance strongly__  
><em>.

.

.

Senna, 12 tahun

Aku menatap bayanganku sendiri di cermin. Hmm… rasanya tidak ada yang berubah. Kecuali rambutku yang sudah memanjang serta diikat oleh pita kuning. Tinggiku… yah, paling hanya bertambah sedikit. Sebenarnya kurasa rambut unguku ini lebih baik dipotong pendek saja, tapi Ibu ingin aku membiarkannya panjang. Ya sudahlah, tak ada buruknya juga. Mungkin bisa sedikit menarik perhatian cowok-cowok keren di sekolah… Hehehe…

Ah ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Jujur aku merasa agak malas ke sekolah. Pasti aku akan bertemu lagi dengan teman-temanku yang kebanyakan menyebalkan. Memang tidak sedikit juga sih, yang menyenangkan, tapi sama saja. Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka semua. Ditambah hari ini juga ada Masa Orientasi Siswa. Aku masih harus mengenakan seragam SDku.

Haah… kuharap hari ini cepat selesai, agar aku bisa berjalan-jalan ke bukit lagi.

.

.

.

Senna melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gedung besar di tengah-tengah perumahan itu. Sekolah Menengah Pertama Karakura. Baru melihat gedung bercat putih keabu-abuan dengan sedikit warna biru itu sudah membuatnya gugup.

"Tenanglah, Senna…" ucapnya sambil menghela nafas berkali-kali, "tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan di sana... kecuali kakak-kakak kelas yang mungkin galak."

Ia gugup, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia harus masuk sekolah.

.

.

.

Sekolah ini ramai sekali. Anak-anak berseragam berseliweran di mana-mana. Hmm, sepertinya banyak juga pindahan dari sekolah lain yang masuk ke SMP ini. Awalnya aku bingung harus ke mana. Untunglah aku mengenal Menoly-nee, tetanggaku sejak kecil. Dia sudah duduk di kelas 8, dan dia adalah anggota OSIS.

Katanya kelasku berada di lantai 3. Di ruang Bahasa Inggris 1. Kulihat dari daftar yang dipegang oleh Menoly-nee, murid-murid dibagi ke dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil berdasarkan urutan abjadnya untuk memudahkan para guru mengatur kami.

Tentu saja, grupku inisialnya huruf 'S' semua. Senna (aku sendiri), Shuuhei Hisagi, Shirayuki, Shirosaki Hichigo, Soi Fon (di daftar namanya ditulis Sui Feng), Suzumebachi, Sun-sun, dan Szayel Apporo Granz.

Hmm… sepertinya anggota kelompokku memiliki nama-nama yang unik. Apa kepribadian mereka juga unik-unik ya? Aku jadi penasaran juga.

.

.

.

Senna melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap. Hatinya sudah tidak kebat-kebit seperti tadi lagi.

Tapi sedikit keraguan kembali muncul di hatinya begitu sampai ke ruangan Bahasa Inggris 1. Ruangan tersebut masih kosong, tapi di bawah beberapa meja tergeletak tas. Senna berpikir sejenak, bingung memilih tempat duduknya sendiri.

"Hai!" seseorang menepuk pundak Senna dari belakang.  
>Senna menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut, mendapati seorang siswa berambut hitam dan bermata violet menatapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Dilihat dari seragam putih-biru tua yang digunakannya, Senna bisa menebak kalau siswa ini berasal dari SD Las Noches.<p>

"Kau mencari tempat duduk?" tanya siswa itu. Senna hanya mengangguk, lagi-lagi dengan gugup. Siswa itu menunjukkan sebuah kursi kosong di pojok dekat jendela, "Kau mau duduk di sebelahku? Kebetulan masih kosong."

Senna akhirnya tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," sahut siswa baru itu, "kalau boleh tahu… siapa namamu?"

"Senna. Namaku Senna…"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Senna. Aku Kusaka. Soujiro Kusaka," ujar Kusaka sambil tersenyum kembali. Mata violetnya yang berkilau juga ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

Huff, untunglah ada Kusaka-san. Aku jadi tidak terlalu canggung. Dia juga baik, mau menunjukkan tempat duduk kepadaku. Kalau kuamati, wajah Kusaka lumayan juga ya? Hehehe…

Oh ya, kelompokku namanya Amaranthus. Amaranthus adalah nama latin dari bayam. Bukan bayam yang disebut spinach dalam bahasa Inggris. Spinach dan Amaranthus itu berbeda, begitu kata Kaien Shiba—kakak Pembina kami.

Sesuai dugaanku, ternyata anggota kelompokku memang unik. Termasuk penampilannya. Akan kuceritakan sedikit tentang mereka.

Shuuhei Hisagi, dia punya tato angka '69' di pipinya. Dia bilang, itu 'tanda lahir.' Tapi guru-guru tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, meskipun Hisagi tidak pernah mau menceritakan asal tatonya. Kalau Shirayuki, dia dulu pernah sekelas dan berteman denganku, meskipun kami tidak terlalu dekat. Rambut lavender pucatnya yang indah itu sudah lebih panjang dari terakhir kali kami bertemu. Sayangnya, Shirayuki harus mengepang dua rambutnya besok. Kata Kak Kaien, selama MOS yang perempuan harus mengepang rambutnya menjadi dua—jika rambutnya panjang. Kalau rambutnya tidak sampai sebahu, baru boleh digerai.

Wah, berarti besok aku harus mengepang rambutku…

Shirosaki Hichigo, dari wajahnya aku menyimpulkan kalau dia itu sarkastik. Sementara Soi Fon ekspresinya biasa saja. Kurasa dia agak galak. Ia dan Suzumebachi sudah saling mengenal, karena mereka saudara jauh. Sun-sun agak pemalu, dan ia sering menutupi mulut dengan satu tangannya. Tapi ia juga ramah dan sempat menyapaku. Szayel? Oh, jangan tanya dia. Aku telah mengenalnya sejak kelas 1 SD. Dia benar-benar nyentrik dan memiliki bakat untuk menjadi ilmuwan aneh.

Sifat-sifat mereka yang unik satu sama lainnya, membuatku merasa lebih nyaman.  
>Hanya satu hal yang membuatku sedikit merasa aneh. Seingatku, di daftar nama milik Menoly-nee, tidak ada nama Kusaka. Dan Kaien-nii tadi juga tidak menyebutkan nama Soujiro Kusaka saat mengabsen. Bahkan saat aku mau memberitahu Kaien-nii, Kusaka-san mencegahku.<p>

Terkesan janggal, tapi aku pun tidak tahu pasti mengapa.

.

.

.

Senna, 13 tahun

Akhirnya! Setelah melewati masa-masa penyesuaian di kelas 7, aku berhasil naik ke kelas 8 dengan nilai memuaskan. Rasanya cepat sekali. Sepertinya waktu itu baru saja aku mengikuti MOS.

Di kelas 8 ini, aku telah merencanakan untuk aktif dalam berbagai kegiatan sekolah. Aku akan mengikuti seleksi OSIS dan menjadi anggota Palang Merah Remaja.

Pokoknya aku akan lebih aktif dari kelas 7 dulu.

.

.

.

Senna memandangi daftar murid yang tertempel di papan pengumuman. Dia mendapatkan namanya tercantum di kelas 8B. Tak lupa, dia mencari-cari nama Kusaka. Karena saat kelas 7, ia tidak menemukan nama Kusaka. Entah mengapa.

"Kok nama Kusaka nggak ada lagi, sih?" pikir Senna heran, "Waktu itu juga begitu. Dan selama setahun ini aku tidak pernah melihat Kusaka lagi."

Senna mengernyitkan dahi.

.

.

.

Wah, musim gugur hampir saja tiba. Okaasan dan Otousan pergi berlibur ke luar kota selama seminggu. Sesekali mereka memang perlu bersantai. Biasanya 'kan, Otousan sibuk sekali. Yah, walaupun aku harus sendirian minggu ini—apalagi di hari ulang tahunku.

Aku sekarang sedang berada di bawah pohon maple di taman. Seperti biasa. Memandangi daun-daun berwarna cokelat kemerahan yang perlahan-lahan jatuh tertiup angin. Sungguh menenangkan.

"Senna!" suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Suara dari orang yang sangat kukenal, yang selama setahun ini tidak pernah menemuiku.

"Kusaka-san?" ujarku heran. Penampilan pemuda bermata violet itu tidak banyak yang berubah. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dilapis jaket wol hitam, serta celana panjang berwarna abu-abu. Hanya wajahnya yang tampak sedikit pucat serta lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Kusaka-san? Sudah setahun ini aku tidak melihatmu…" sahutku.

"Ah…" dia menerawang, "…keadaanku tidak terlalu baik. Tapi kurasa bertemu denganmu bisa sedikit menghiburku."

"Kalau Kusaka-san punya masalah, ceritakan saja kepadaku," sahutku semangat sambil menggenggam tangannya, "Aku pasti akan membantu Kusaka-san."

Dia hanya kembali tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong… daripada membicarakan itu, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu…" Dirogohnya saku jaketnya, lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna orange, "Selamat ulang tahun, Senna!"

Aku melongo, terkejut. Dari mana… dari mana Kusaka-san mengetahui hari ulang tahunku? Seingatku, aku belum pernah memberitahunya.

"Ah, terima kasih Kusaka-san… tapi… darimana Kusaka-san tahu kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunku?" tanyaku heran.

Dia tersenyum misterius, "Aku mengetahui segalanya tentangmu." Lalu dia memperlihatkan isi kado tersebut. Sehelai pita panjang berwarna merah cerah. "Bolehkah aku mengganti pita milikmu dengan pita merah ini?" tanyanya sambil melirik pita kuning yang mengikat rambutku.

"Err, tentu saja boleh…" ucapku tersipu. Baru kali ini ada yang memberiku hadiah spesial seperti ini. Dengan cekatan, dia melepas pita kuning milikku dan menggantinya dengan pita merah pemberiannya.

"Warna ungu itu cocok dengan warna merah," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku tertawa.

.

.

.

Senna menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sambil tersenyum sendiri. Entah mengapa, ia jadi salah tingkah kalau memikirkan saat itu. Saat dimana Kusaka memberinya pita merah sebagai hadiah ulang hati Senna menimbang-nimbang. Apakah ia telah… menyukai Kusaka? Ataukah benar-benar jatuh cinta? Karena Senna tahu, menyukai dan jatuh cinta itu hanya berbeda tipis.

Satu hal yang pasti, pita merah itu telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Senna, 14 tahun

Di sinilah aku. Lihat, umurku sekarang 14 tahun. Hahaha, kalau aku mengingat saat dimana aku masih berumur 12 tahun, rasanya sangat lucu. Yah, waktu memang cepat berlalu. Kelas 8 berhasil kulewati dengan baik. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku tidak bertemu Kusaka-san. Entahlah, dia itu memang agak misterius.

Tapi aku berharap, suatu saat nanti aku bertemu kembali dengannya.

.

.

.

Dari atas bukit, semuanya bisa ia lihat. Rumah-rumah, gedung-gedung bertingkat, sungai yang berkelok-kelok, sungguh Senna menikmati semua pemandangan itu.

"Senna!" suara itu lagi yang membuatnya terjaga dari lamunannya. Tanpa harus menoleh, gadis bermata amber ini tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Soujiro Kusaka.

"Kusaka-san…?" kali ini Senna mengernyitkan dahi. Sungguh ia heran. Mengapa Kusaka selalu tahu dimana ia berada? Dan mengapa Kusaka sering tiba-tiba datang.  
>"Hai…" Kusaka menyapanya lembut. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda terpancar dari kilatan mata Kusaka.<p>

"Kusaka-san…" Senna menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau pasti bingung 'kan, mengapa aku selalu bisa menebak keberadaanmu?" tanya Kusaka langsung. Seakan mengetahui pikiran Senna. Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal," ujar Kusaka lambat-lambat.

"Apa? Kusaka-san mau pergi ke mana?" Senna kembali terkejut.

Angin melambai, menghentikan percakapan mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku memang sudah pergi, Senna. Aku pernah ada, tapi aku sudah kembali…" Kusaka memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya lagi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Senna kebingungan. "Nggak mungkin 'kan kalau Kusaka-san itu… hantu?"

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas hal tersebut di benaknya. Kusaka itu hantu?

"Hahaha…" Kusaka malah tertawa. "Yah, aku tidak bisa dibilang hantu secara gamblang. Aku adalah roh."

"Sama saja 'kan?" potong Senna.

Kusaka menepuk dengan lembut kepala Senna. "Memang sama. Tapi aku bukan arwah penasaran. Aku hanya datang kembali ke sini. Kau memang tidak pernah mengenalku, Senna. Tapi aku mengenalmu. Dulu, waktu aku masih kecil, aku memiliki seorang sahabat. Seorang gadis berambut ungu, dengan mata ambernya yang selalu berkilat jenaka. Namun ia lalu meninggal dalam Perang Dunia ke 2…"

'Perang Dunia ke 2? Berarti sudah lama sekali, dong…' pikir Senna.

"…aku juga tidak luput dari perang itu. Dan kata orangtuaku, kaulah reinkarnasi dari gadis itu," lanjut Kusaka.

"Aku tidak percaya," sahut Senna tegas. "Tidak mungkin Kusaka-san hanyalah roh. Kusaka-san manusia! Kalau Kusaka-san itu roh, aku tidak dapat menyentuhmu. Tapi aku bisa…"

Kusaka meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Senna. "Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Kurasa ini sudah saatnya aku kembali…"

Lagi-lagi angin berhembus, membelai tengkuk Senna. Membuat gadis itu sedikit merinding.

"Agredecimiento, Senna."

.

.

.

Sekarang

Senna menatap foto itu sekali lagi. Lalu meletakkan foto itu dengan hati-hati, ke dalam kardus bertuliskan "KENANGAN."

Ya, Soujiro Kusaka menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan kenangan aneh di dalam hatinya. Bahkan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Hanya selembar foto yang ia temukan, saat ia terjaga kembali. Bersama sebuah kata, agredecimiento.

Senna tersenyum. Ia tahu, apapun dan siapapun Kusaka, pemuda itu telah menorehkan sebuah warna baru dalam kanvas kehidupannya.

"Terima kasih."

**Al final****  
><strong>**[The end]**

_Far away far away__  
><em>_Even if we're widely seperated in the flow of time__  
><em>_The memories of the days we spent together__  
><em>_Will never ever fade away__  
><em>_Friends, and family, and lovers, and all the people we met__  
><em>_"Thank You!" it's thanks to everyone__  
><em>_Again from tomorrow on we can advance strongly_

.

Lili's footnote:  
>Done. Aku bingung, kok kayaknya fic ini jadi ngaco. Kebawa emosi, gara-gara nggak bisa login ffn + OS palsu yang bakal ilang 9 hari lagi. Adakah yang tahu, kenapa aku nggak bisa login lewat laptop (padahal yang lain bisa)? Ini aja aku minta tolong Mizune Tsuchiaki untuk upload ficnya, terus ku publish lewat HP. #curcol<p>

Fic permintaan maaf untuk semuanya. Semoga memuaskan ^^

Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

**m.e.r.c.i.****  
><strong>**Lilium Lunastra Lexazure****  
><strong>**[June 19, 2011]**


End file.
